The Broken Egg
* You must be 14+ or older to view this page, you have been warned... * also warning! A high level of intelligence is required for reading this page. ''' * '''this page is actually amazing and your sensitive ass might get tearful in the process of reading it * This whole page might cause tears and salt, but the truth hurts. This article will return the idea of the lost thought of Bikingsnake's story. I am his successor and I will continue the story. * There were three cosmic beings, Based God (Lil B), Christian Weston Chandler and Billy Mays. * Each being has a few children. * Based God has, Shrek and Eminem as his children. * Christian Weston Chandler has, Sonichu and the Chaotic Combo. * Billys Mays has, Nicolas Cage and Shamwow Guy. * These future children will bring doom upon the marketing industry. * They will make every cheap merchandise and make dead memes. * The most notable dead memes and merchandise include Harambe, Boneless Pizza, PPAP, Fnaf, Undertale, Bendy and the Ink Machine, SAO, Hetalia, Michael Bay, 9Gag, Facebook, (potentially) JJBA, Shounen manga in general, and so much more in the depths of the internet. * All of these memes started fandoms that are capable of changing the political and social influence of the world. They are compared to as a disease. * These memes were the reason why 2016 was a living hell, and it will expand soon. Based God He is a professional rapper who likes rapping about "gurls" and his "broken-projector". He might have been the cause of every natural disaster in this world. But rumor has it, he may have been dead and he has been replaced with a body double. Christian Weston Chandler He is a higher tier entity. His powers are infinite and he is capable of making a gary stu about two of his favorite video game series, into one abomination: Sonichu. He is very capable of doing non-kid friendly actions, which basically sums up his whole life. He is now an identified trans-woman, ever since he lost it because of these "trolls". He has a hatred for pickles and the word: Naive. He is also afraid of trolls and his sweetheart getting taken away by a "jerk". He is also a master of euphemisms. He is also a dictator in his own fantasy town of CWCville. *Update: Despite his aggressive attitude towards pickles, he is actually weak to them. If he even touches a pickle, his body will shrivel up due to his powers getting absorbed. Billy Mays A salesman who lived a healthy life as a supreme cosmic being and was heavily respected by others. He was a nice man, all around. He even becomes a rightful ruler of CWCville, but he is presumably assassinated by Christian Weston Chandler. It is made clear by a dying message. Other than that, he is able to fight Chuck Norris without any effort. Rumor has it, he might have a secret weapon that could kill Herobrine but Christian Weston Chandler most likely hoarded it for himself. The Children Shrek: A green ogre with the power to corrupt any original content, at will. Eminem: A white boy who loves rapping about an Italian delicacy, made from the matriarch of the family. Sonichu: A yellow hedgehog, who is definitely "straight" despite his suspicious reputation. He enjoys girls, "obviously" because he is subscribed to a certain magazine. He is the foster son of Chris-Chan. Chaotic Combo: A group of hedgehogs that are related to Sonichu. They plan to fulfill an ancient Cherokeean prophecy, but the incompetence of the group, might as well made the prophecy impossible. *Note: This "prophecy" might be a well-made lie by Chris-Chan, but he never told his children, though. Nicolas Cage: An actor who is capable of being the Ghost Rider, a terrorist, a victim of bees and a vampire. Shamwow Guy: The corrupt son of Billy Mays. He would lie to the public, just to sell his towel. He is known to destroy multiple universes because of his tongue, but once someone bites his tongue, they will be promised a fate worse than death. Pickle People There is a category for types of beings that represent pickles known as the “Pickle People”. Most of them have powers that could defeat Christian Weston Chandler. Here is some well known types of pickles: Pickle Rick: We don’t talk about Pickle Rick...never in this wiki. Man in the Pickle Suit: One of the enemies of Christian Weston Chandler, who almost foiled his love life plan, until Christian Weston Chandler managed to meet a real girl, who he never made contact with again. Possible descendant of Billy Mays. Monaca Towa: Yes, it is the Monaca Towa from Danganronpa, but stay with me. She is not a human, but a purebreed pickle. She was actually created by a secret government project, to increase the production of dill pickles in the marketing business. She ended up getting stolen, when she was ten years old, by an evil presence while she was making a suicide bet with her friends. From then on, she transformed into a bio weapon that could kill Christian Weston Chandler with her wheelchair, without any effort. Memes They are worse than Satan with a shovel up his navel region. Rule 34 Secret I know a secret... I know four fictional characters that survived rule 34. If you want to know what rule 34 is, I recommend asking an adult first. You will never know who they are, but you can try with a bit of detective work. Category:??? (Misc)